The Son of the Golden Fruit meets the Pickled Warrior
by DS Rider
Summary: After battling with wizard and beast along with the other armoured riders Yu watching to see if anymore dimensional tears open up is thrown into another reality The world of Kamen Rider Champion
1. Chapter 1

The son of the golden fruit meets the pickled warrior

Author's note Hello there this is DS rider of Vader's palace1234 here to bring you a special collaboration of stories with Nickster891 who is a new boy here but I digress.

Disclaimer: kamen rider Gaim is property of Toei corporation and ishinomori productions the only things that myself and Nick own are our own created characters now then on to this collaboration of our madness.

(Helheim Forrest – Yu's point of view)

It was a week after Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast had joined forces with myself, dad, Kaito, Mitchy, Takatora and Hase and Jonoichi to defeat Bujin Gaim to think that such a link between the dimensions was my fault but I did get to try out the Decade legend rider arms which was pretty cool. My only regret is that the lockseed reverts back to it's original card state after use. Which all things considered is annoying.

I was walking in the forrest because I wanted some privacy and to check if there were anymore cracks in the dimensions "Isn't this supposed to be Decade's job!" I sighed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blue. But before I could turn round to face it I was pulled like a rag-doll through the tear and thrown into the dirt on the other side. I pulled myself up from the dirt and looked around then "Where's Decade when you need him?"

Suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder and I pulled away attaching my sengoku driver to my waist and grabbing my lockseed as did so. "Who's Decade?" The stranger asked me as looked around trying to get my bearings. Then I focused on the stranger, he was wearing a scarlet hooded jumper and blue jeans. "I take it that you're not from around here are you? My friends call me nick but my enemies call me Armoured Rider Champion, well they would if they could talk but since they are inves they can't." The stranger no Champion rambled. "And you are? Wait a minute why do you look like, oh my god you look like Kouta!"

"How the hell do you know my dad?" I asked Champion. Readying to fight if need be. Then it came to me this stranger was from an alternate universe, I am in an alternate universe. "Not another alternate universe I just got out of fighting Bujin Gaim and now another.

"Wait did you say that Kouta is your dad"? Champion asked. "How how can you"

"How can I be Kouta's son, well I will tell you I'm from the future and another universe as well." I told champion "My name is Yuya Kazuraba, Kamen Rider Guardian, the child of Kouta Kazuraba and Mai Kazuraba and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell them that, I don't want them to know that they might get together and have a son, Den-O would kill me." I finished with guardian looking at me confused.

"Who is this Den-O, you keep mention these names but what are you talking about?" Guardian asked

"I'm talking about other Kamen Riders, the other Armoured Riders and yourself aren't the only ones. The first seven have been around since the seventies protecting the earth like us." I would have said more but we were interrupted by the arrival of approaching Inves "I think it's time for us to go to work don't you agree?" I asked Nick who strapped his own sengoku driver to his waist

"That I can agree on. Can I go first? Nick asked holding up his lockseed. The face of which looked like a cucumber or a pickle

"Be my guest." I responded holding up my own green apple lockseed.

"Pickle!" Nick's lockseed said as he unlocked it. "Ringo!" my own lockseed said as I did the same. "Henshin!" we both called out as we placed our Lockseeds into our respective drivers and locked them in "Lock On!" our drivers called out as our locks were locked into place. Then our armour parts materialised out of streams of energy above our heads and then we sliced the locks revealing on the top half the cores of the respective fruit and vegetable our lockseeds were based off. Then the armour parts descended on to our shoulders and unfolded into our armours "Ringo Arms! Jinrui Difenda Is On Stage!" and "Pickle Arms! Tickle My Pickle!" Our respective drivers called out.

After hearing what Nick's lockseed said I was struggling to hold in my laughter "Really "Tickle My Pickle"!" I asked but before he could respond the Inves leapt out at us trying to grab our lockseeds. "you know, one of these days these lot will have to develop brains because this is just getting dull fighting them all the time." I said as I slashed across the stomach of a Inves with my sword.

"Well at least it gives something to do." Nick shouted over to me as threw away an Inves and sliced his lockseed twice "Soiya! Pickle Au Lait" his Sengoku driver called out. And I did the same but only slicing my lockseed once "Soiya! Ringo Squash!" Nick then leapt into the air and kicked two of the Inves causing them to explode and I twirled around using my sword to cut through the Inves causing them to explode as well. "Well that was fun." Nick said but before I could agree suddenly vines came out of nowhere and started to attack us while we able to cut though them more kept coming until we were picked up and thrown across the floor our transformations cutting out as we landed harshly on the ground.

And above us on a pile of boulders stood an Overlord not just any Overlord Demushu. "This just got a lot more complicated." I said as we struggled to stand up.

Author's note: and done with Chapter 1 and let me tell you this has been in the workings for a while as me and Nickster have been spitballing ideas for the few months now before I got started writing this thing. Chapter six of the main story will be up as soon as possible until then I will be seeing you


	2. Chapter 2

The son of the golden fruit meets the pickled warrior chapter two

Author's note: Hello there everybody this is DSrider here to bring you the second chapter of my collaboration with Nickster891

Disclaimer: We do not own Kamen rider Gaim however we do own the self created characters and their respective story lines now then on to this collaboration of our madness.

(Helheim forest Yu's point of view)

Oh this is not good. One of the Overlords. And not just any one of them but Demmushu, The most ruthless and aggressive of the lot.

"Okay, what the hell is that?" Nick asked still trying to pick himself up from the leaves and the dirt. I was about to explain but before I could the scarlet Overlords leapt from the rocky mound upon which he stood and tried to behead me. But Nick pushed me out of the way, but he himself gained a small scratch on his left arm for his troubles. I ran over to him and saw the injury, the small vines starting to grow. But before that, "Alright you scarlet bastard, I was hoping to save this for another time but I think I need to test to see if this works." I told Demmushu as I swapped my Sengoku Driver for a purple coloured Genesis driver.

(SCENE BREAK)

After I had made demmushu sod off I dragged Nick to a cave to bandage his arm. And as soon as I had I made a fire. Some time later Nick woke up. "What the hell was that?" Nick asked me as he pulled himself up to lean on the cave wall to see me tending to the fire. "His name was Demmushu and he is one of the only surviving inves that still retains his conciseness on this planet." I told Nick who looked at me quizzically "How did you know, oh yeah you're from the future." Nick realised.

I smirked at him for a moment before I said "Unless you have a Genesis driver I'd recommend you keep wearing your sengoku driver until you can get that wound treated." I told Nick as he held his bandaged arm. "Funny you should mention that."Nick said as he pulled a Genesis driver from his pocket "Yeah I do and I see you have one too but in purple, is there a colour option in the future for these thing?" Nick asked taking note of my unusually coloured Genesis driver, which I forgot to switch back to my Sengoku driver. "I thought it would match my energy lockseed better." I said as held up said energy lockseed. "Is that what I?" Nick started to ask but I interrupted him "Yep." I confirmed, I then stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave "I don't think me coming to this Sekai was an accident but if so who opened the gateway between our worlds and for what purpose?"

(Scene Break)

Soon, my father I shall avenge you. And then nothing will stop me from fulfilling your dream. All the sekai's will be mine. So swear's Bujin Guardian!"

Author's note: and so the villain for this crossover is revealed my self and Nick had some fun thinking this up because I thought since Yu is Gaim's son why wouldn't his Bujin sekai counterpart be Bujin Gaim's son as well.

We hope tat you enjoyed this chapter and we will see you again soon but until then sayonara.


End file.
